


Technician Uprising AU: Origins Supplement - The Promise

by NintendoLearner



Series: Technician Uprising AU: Origins Supplements [1]
Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Kirby: Planet Robobot, Kirby: Planet Robobot Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoLearner/pseuds/NintendoLearner
Summary: A background story set a few days before the events of Planet Robobot ends. After all the main team has gone through, the three took a rest in a hidden room and a conversation occurred between all three. But something was rather... amidst... Or so it seems?
Series: Technician Uprising AU: Origins Supplements [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983478
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Technician Uprising AU: Origins Supplement - The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers alert for the game. No, seriously. I don't want you to get disappointed or something. While this is not canon in the actual game, I suggest you play through the story mode first for safety's sake! This also goes for THE entire Technician Uprising AU, because the actual main events of the AU happens just right after this game's story mode, with this written before said events.
> 
> You have been warned.

> "Have we outrun them yet, Bandanna? Robobot?"  
>  "I am not sure myself, Master."  
>  "Jeez, Kirby, we literally just got out of there in 5 minutes! How did we even get out is the question."  
>  "Robobot Boost is a very good solution to everything apparently... Haha... And uh, can you tune it down with the... Master thing?"  
>  "Funny for you to say tha- Oh, Master, I found the end of this passage. It's still a few kilometers away, but I know we can still make it."  
>  "Great! Let's hope there's a hidden spot we can rest on! And again, you don't have to call me that all the time..."  
>  "Finally... I'm sick of those security forces, duh... I need a rest so badly, battling people with spears is just... Not that fun nowadays. Come on, let's move out."

The three went out of the passage they were once in, a little battered yet exhausted. They are still trying to sneak into the heart of Access Ark, but it was notably hard considering how highly protected the place was (and keep in mind, the Technician ability was not official yet at this current time, nor it was even discovered). After a short while, they found a hidden place, an empty room with nothing inside it. It seems to be abandoned - a perfect place for the three to hide for now. Considering the non-stop battle-and-run sequence the three had to face earlier, it's something to be grateful for.

"Alright, Team Starstruck... This is our checkpoint. We can rest now!" Kirby happily cheers, jumping out of Robobot Armor's cockpit before sitting down on the floor, his helmet still intact. He rolled down the ground a little before standing up again, looking at his comrades who started to sit down on the floor as well. His eyes looked up at his pals with relief, knowing everyone is still alive. He pats himself in the back for another job well done, but he believes there's still another day to fight for.

"Team Starstruck, huh... That never gets old!" Bandanna Waddle Dee chuckled in the meantime, all while putting his spear against the wall. He never knew how lucky he was being one of the lone survivors of the Core Four - no one knows what's up with Dedede, and Meta Knight... You know what happened to him. Everyone else on the team knew Kirby's utter reaction knowing that his beloved mentor is now brainwashed into the company's bidding... It's heartbreaking and notably scary because Kirby didn't know messing with technology can be that dangerous. Took the right push from both of their teammates to put him back to the lively adventurer he really is.

Meanwhile, Robobot Armor just sat there, sighing under their breath or something. As an inorganic being, it sucks being unable to do certain things your rather 'organic' friends can do. Like breathing or eating or tasting or... something else, maybe. But their feelings and bonds to the team are getting stronger each time he was brought to life. They didn't really treat them as an object, or some sort of technology - they treat them as a friend, an actual being, with feelings of their own. And maybe the armor had broke from the chains of their programming while retaining some of it. Their main goal is still to protect Kirby (and his friend, of course, they are a trio assemble after all) but at least without all that emotionless words or anything because now they can sympathize with everyone else.

However, something didn't feel right at the time.

Nowadays, Robobot Armor has been quite... finicky. They look like they were hiding something. Even from their tone, they seemingly get less and less excited in every battle. Are they stressed out about something? Of course, this took the other teammates' attention. Especially Kirby, since he IS their 'creator', so to speak.

"You alright, Robobot?" Kirby asked affectionately with a worried tone.

"Yeah, what's up with ya buddy, you look... a little... concerned? I-I don't know man you are usually more trigger happy or something," Bandanna Waddle Dee said with a confused expression in his eyes, "Come on, tell us what the flip is wrong with you."

But Robobot Armor stayed silent as if they didn't hear what the two said. As if they were stuck in their own binaries, maybe from a certain trance the others won't understand. As if their voice systems are muted away from existence. As if they were sunk into an ocean of their own database. Maybe they are contemplating something, but again, none of the team understands. It didn't help matters as the other two starts to feel worried. Did the armor go through a lapse of error? Did their internal program freeze?

> "Robobot?"

Robobot Armor sprung back to reality once Kirby called them again. Their eyes looked at Kirby and Bandanna Waddle Dee normally. But if one could read their mind, they are clouded with worries and concerns they never had before. What are they worried about? No one knows. This brought silence into the team, but soon the armor was, surprisingly, the one who breaks the ice first. Something which rarely ever happens because if anyone were to do that, it's usually Kirby. They awkwardly chuckled with their robotic voice, trying to keep things from getting awkward.

> "Hey Master Kirby, what if one of us gets killed on board, huh? Maybe by being thrown away through space?"

At the start, there was no reaction. Kirby looked at his mech suit blankly, still trying to process what they said. And Bandanna Waddle Dee skimmed his sights across the room, equally blanked out as well. But soon, Kirby broke into laughter, knowing well that it was all just a dark humor. His laughter is absolutely infectious that Bandanna Waddle Dee joined in with a heartbeat, and then so does Robobot Armor - their mechanical body eventually shakes around and they clench their fists, slamming it to the ground (although lightly) while kneeling down, all while laughing in their monotone voice which slowly turns into a rather natural laugh. Heck, even their tone increased for a while before going down again in a mix of confusion and amazement.

"Holy sh*t, holy sh*t..." Robobot Armor tried to stop themselves from laughing again, all while putting off cuss words silently to keep the others from listening to it. Soon enough, the entire laughter charade stopped, with each of the teammates taking deep breathes. Everyone just looked at each other, panting a little here and there. After all that seriousness, that laughter is surely desperately needed to cut the tension they had. Then they were back into some sort of silence, but it's more like them looking at each other while taking a rest from whatever war shenanigans they are now in.

"You know what? This has been such a powerful journey with you guys," Kirby said, as he opened his lunch box and ate the grapes that Bandanna Waddle Dee stole from Dedede's Castle. "I still can't believe we survived 3 months together in this whole catastrophe... But soon, once we reach the final gate, it's all over and we can return to our normal lives... I can't wait for that day."

"Yeah, we have lots to do too after the war, repairing the king's huge castle and everything else in accord. I miss His Majesty..." Bandanna Waddle Dee added, "And I miss it when the war wasn't here. It's just really crazy."

"That's pretty f*cking understandable. All of you lived a laidback life before all of this, right Master Kirby? But I never felt such life, let alone know about it," Robobot Armor said, looking at the room - it was all a little dusty, but it was fine nonetheless - before staring at their two comrades, their eyes sparkled with small signs of curiosity, "I don't know if I was dreaming about meeting both of you... I'm still curious if I was living the life I wasn't meant to live with."

Kirby and Bandanna Waddle Dee then looked at each other. Both of them felt sorry for the mech suit nonetheless. Then they whispered something to each other, maybe they were planning about something. After a while, the two went closer to Robobot Armor, looking at them in the eyes.

"How about we take a trip after this whole war is over?" Kirby asked.

Robobot Armor just froze down in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" they asked. They looked rather unsure with what Kirby said. No, really.

"I mean, come on. Deep inside, I know you just feel like you won't fit in because of who you are..." Bandanna Waddle Dee sighed. "But trust us, you will get along just well."

"What? No, no. I do not feel such thing-" Robobot Armor tried to cut the conversation, only for Kirby to interrupt.

> "You sure about that?"

Robobot Armor and Bandanna Waddle Dee quickly shut up. Neither of them answered the question. Kirby sighed and looked at his friends.

> "We already have a Halcandran mage, a Floralian spider-like friend, heck, we befriended a paintbrush fairy too last time, remember that Bandanna? Now, how do you think you won't fit in, Robobot? Popstar is now basically a mesh of various people dragged into one planet! And then again, how about the invaders? After we found out about all of this, I think they just come to find a home but they do it wrong here... We can still give them home and let them leave here with boundaries or something. So there's no reason you won't be perfect with us. Come on!"

Bandanna Waddle Dee nodded at Kirby's statement, while Robobot Armor just listens in silence.

"Trust us, Robobot. People would be pleased to have another friend, especially you! You've been such a vital part of this team, believe it or not. What is Team Starstruck if one of us is missing or something? It's not the same without you or Bandanna. Or maybe even me, who knows. It's okay if you still feel shy about it, but we promise we're going to go through this together. After all of this is over, we can actually take a rest, and we can take you around Popstar!" Kirby sprung back to his cheerful chatter. "We can go on another journey and show you this world without all of this... catastrophic... technological... thing. And you can feel what it feels like to be us, living on this beautiful planet! You can experience what it feels like to live in peace without the war... You can actually cool down your systems for a while, you know what I'm talking about? Perhaps... you can feel more... humane."

Robobot Armor didn't know how to respond. Deep inside, they seem to be pretty happy with Kirby's words. The problem is, well... They are not even sure if the entire team will come out alive... But they quickly shook that outcome from their systems, trying to think positive. Bandanna Waddle Dee on the other hand agreed with what Kirby said - they deserved a trip after all of this chaos. Especially the simple fact that the trip is for their new best friend to enjoy. He might don't get along with them at first, but after all the team had gone through, he understood how much this friendship means between all of them.

"So, yeah, you in?" Bandanna Waddle Dee asked, his eyes looked at Robobot Armor patiently. Kirby also looked at them, his eyes sparkle in excitement. The two are both ready to hear the next words carefully, waiting for their friend's answer. Robobot Armor scanned the two normally with their eyes, detecting their expressions... Seems like they are eager to hear them say 'yes' or something. While they feel unsure about what will happen next, they wanted their creator to be happy... Besides, if the best outcome really happens, it would be something they will never forget... Right?

Finally, Robobot Armor made their decision. They smiled in response - or at least they tried to, so they 'smile' with their eyes' expressions -, looking back at the other two while nodding to approve their statement, "If Master really wants me to go in, I will. I don't think it would be a bad thing to try."

"Sweet!" Kirby smiled back, his innocent grin radiates pure bliss. He seems to be very glad about what the mechanical being just said, nudging them with a happy demeanor. A sign of joy and happiness. "Come on, fist bump! Let's seal it!"

It didn't take a while for the three to do so. Surprisingly, it wasn't that awkward, unlike the first time they did this when they 'officially' formed the team. The three even burst into laughter for a while afterward. The fact that they do it in sync really shows how far they have gone from just around 3 months ago. And even Robobot Armor is getting better at expressing themself, showing signs of growth and deviance. It's clear that this night was one of the most defining moments in the life of Team Starstruck as a pack of misfits turning into fire-forged friends at best.

After all that, the three started to chatter like usual. A typical night talk. Time passed so fast that soon, it's midnight. Robobot Armor looked at their systems and told the other two.

> "Currently, the time shows at 11:30:35 PM... Isn't it too late for you both to sleep? Come on, let's call it a day. We require more energy after all that pursuit."  
>  "You know what? I agree. Come on, Kirby... We haven't slept for days..."  
>  "But I am still wide awake, I still want to chat with you guys, while we have the time! Who knows I will die or some-"  
>  "Master, please don't die. If you do I will go to the afterlife and beat the ever-living sh•t out of you for giving up so early. I don't want my age to surpass yours! Now get to sleep, Master, and we can do more destruction tomorrow!"  
>  "Aw, man-"  
>  "You heard them, Kirby, GET TO SLEEP!"  
>  "Okay, okay... Good night everyone!"  
>  "Good night, Master Kirby, Good night, shortass."  
>  "Good night every- WHY YOU HAVE TO CALL ME SHORTA-"  
>  "Shhh, come on, just sleep already... Please..."

Finally, off they went. Kirby climbed above Robobot Armor's cockpit and laid back, then snored in a matter of seconds, all while still wearing his helmet. Bandanna Waddle Dee slept in front of the two, laying down while trying to take a nap... Only for Robobot Armor to slowly pick him up and hold him in his arms to keep him closer to the team.

> "Ugh, why you have to pick me up-"  
>  "Shh, I'm trying to keep you safe. Master won't like it if someone gets lost or-"  
>  "...You cared about me?"  
>  "Much like Master Kirby does."  
>  "..."  
>  "..."  
>  "Thanks."  
>  "No problem. Come on, let's go to sleep. We can protect Master Kirby again tomorrow."  
>  "Right... Yeah, you're right. Good night."

The two looked at each other, nodding - with Robobot Armor doing it slow enough so Kirby won't fall off their cockpit part -... And for a while, Bandanna Waddle Dee looked at his other friends.

> "Kirby... You really can make friends with anybody..."

And so the team wraps up the night, sleeping together for a few hours. They make use of this peaceful night. Besides, no one would suspect this abandoned place. The stars are shining bright in the skies, much like the future the team truly expects - a bright future where peace is truly attained. It will take a long time to make it come true, but they will hold on together as long as they can. Eventually, Kirby dreamt about life after a war, a happier one for sure. Thinking about the journeys the team can go through after all of this is over.

Like Meta Knight once said to him, before he went to sleep,

Tomorrow...

Will be another day.

***

BONUS SCENE:

* * *

> \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\
> 
> Log 69
> 
> \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\
> 
> Day 111
> 
> 12:00:07 PM
> 
> Midnight
> 
> Weather: Unknown
> 
> \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\
> 
> Begin log?  
>  >Yes
> 
> \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\
> 
> Processing... Log open.
> 
> \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\
> 
> **This is Robobot Armor, reporting for today's f*cking service- Sh*t.**  
>  **....**  
>  **I can't believe it. This f*cking virus is indestructable. If like this, it could kill Master Kirby sooner or later.**  
>  **Seriously, from where this little sh*t came from? No matter what systematical eradication I attempted, it keeps coming back, at the same location, at the same database, at the same f*cking-**  
>  **_Bzzt-_ **  
>  **...Frick.**  
>  **I've been trying to fix this little motherf*cker for a while. This virus really wanted to take a soul and run with it. It now resides in last_resort_final_weapon.exe AND IT WON'T JUST- GO-**  
>  **_Bzzt...  
>  _F*cking hell!**  
>  **Gah...**  
>  **I don't know anymore...**  
>  **You know what? Let's just hope Master Kirby does not activate this program. It could be a f*cking disaster... I do not want him to die...**  
>  **...**  
>  **_Bzzt... Bzzt..._ **  
>  **But... What if we are forced to activate it...?**  
>  **_Bzzt..._ **  
>  **M-maybe...**  
>  **I...**  
>  **I have a soul.**  
>  **Much like Master Kirby and t-that cute shortie guy...  
>  ...  
>  Maybe I can sacrifice it to replace my Master's actual soul... and save him.  
>  ...  
>  But we promised about... oh no hell no f*cking sh*t...  
>  _Bzzt..._  
>  ...I don't know.  
>  If I let Master die... I can live on with this body... I can feel what it feels like to be alive, but-  
>  ...No.  
>  My primary directive is to defend HIM! I cannot abandon such a f*cking task! That's why I came to life - as his steel defender, I must protect him!  
>  I...  
>  F*ck this... No matter what's the outcome... I will defend these two even if it costs my f*cking ass...  
>  ...  
>  I just need to hide this problem from Master Kirby and shortass for a couple more days...  
>  Alright. It's settled...  
>  _Bzzzzzzt..._  
>  I'm out.**
> 
> \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\
> 
> End log?  
>  >Yes
> 
> \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\
> 
> Log ended.
> 
> \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first post in AO3, so I hope you guys enjoy this thing. I will see you guys around and write again when I have the chance. This one actually makes me want to cry a little since we all know what happens with Robobot Armor at the end. But then... The AU was driven straight from that, so...
> 
> See ya when I get to write again, hehe. I hope I can seek out more readers who are interested in this AU!
> 
> EDIT: deleted about COREs, I don't want to use that term anymore. They are too similar to Undertale and I think I want to go with the classic soul problems


End file.
